Finally free
by Marina Ka-Fai
Summary: All their lives, they had to hide to live their love, considered as a sin. And death was what brought them freedom. GeorgexMark.
1. Mark

_Hello guys! English, it is not my motherly language, I'm French so I apologize if there are some mistakes. Don't hesitate to tell me where they are so that I can improve. I hope my little story will please you._

_Warning ! This fiction deals with a gay pairing. If you cannot bear the vision of homosexuality, please, just quit this page._

_Sincerely_

_Marina Ka-Fai_

_**Finally free**_

_17TH of May 1536._

George Boleyn, former Lord Rochford, had just died, unjustly accused of treason and incest. He died with no regret, in peace with his conscience. When he woke up, he found himself in a marvellous place, Nature was overwhelming and he saw around him people he knew who died before him. Far away, he could see Catherine of Aragon, Thomas More, Cardinal Fisher, Thomas Wolsey... Where was he?

' You have been granted the mercy of Heaven, child, for God is all love.' A voice said from nowhere.

George did not know if he deserved it after what he did on Earth.

' I thank god for his goodness towards my person, I repent from all my mistakes and earthly sins. Except one.'

There was no answer but George could feel warmness around him. From somewhere on a edge, he could see what was going on on Earth. He saw the executions of his poor comrades of sins, accused of sleeping with Anne, hi beloved sister. Mark was lead to the scaffold. George's heart skipped a beat when he saw his face, full of bruises, of blood. He hadn't strength anymore and somehow, killing him was the best thing the executioner could do . It would end his sufferings.

' Oh Mark...'

Tears rolled down George's cheeks, this scene was killing him a second time but he watched it until the end. Because it was Mark. Because Mark was the only sin George never felt ashamed of. Even if they had to hide to live their love.

The axe fell upon Mark's neck, one single blow, it was over. And a few seconds later, Mark arrived in Heaven in front of George.

' Lord Rochford! Where are we? Why are we alive?'

George hugged him, that surprised the musician. He was the first one to say that they had to hide.

' We are in Heaven, Mark. God forgave us for our earthly sins.'

' I thought that our love was one in his eyes.'

' It seems that it was a lie, for it was, we would not be here together.'

George kissed his forehead and Mark could feel how much he was loved.

' We do not need to hide anymore.'

Mark smiled. They were finally free.

_**The end**_


	2. Anne

_Hello guys! English, it is not my motherly language, I'm French so I apologize if there are some mistakes. Don't hesitate to tell me where they are so that I can improve. I hope my little story will please you._

_Warning ! This fiction deals with a gay pairing. If you cannot bear the vision of homosexuality, please, just quit this page._

_This chapter is dedicated to automnrose2010._

_Sincerely_

_Marina Ka-Fai_

_**Finally free**_

_19TH of May 1536._

Anne Boleyn, who had been queen of England for a thousand days, was going to meet her end. George watched her from the edge in Heaven, where dead people could see their living relatives.

' Oh, Anne... My poor sweet Anne...'

It hurt him deep within his heart, somehow, he felt guilty, he wished he was still alive to save her. But he realized soon that even alive, he could have done nothing. All he could do was watching and waiting. Hot tears rolled on his cheeks. Mark arrived and took place next to him. With his hand, he dried George's tears.

' She will be here soon with us, in a world where she will not be judged anymore.'

George nodded. But he could not help crying. He watched his sister being regal and beautiful until the very end. He saw no sign of hate or despair in her.

'Good Christian people, I am come hither to die, for according to the law, and by the law I am judged to die, and therefore I will speak nothing against it. I am come hither to accuse no man, nor to speak anything of that, whereof I am accused and condemned to die, but I pray God save the king and send him long to reign over you, for a gentler nor a more merciful prince was there never: and to me he was ever a good, a gentle and sovereign lord. And if any person will meddle of my cause, I require them to judge the best. And thus I take my leave of the world and of you all, and I heartily desire you all to pray for me. O Lord have mercy on me, to God I commend my soul.'

After being blindfolded and kneeling at the block, she repeated several times: _  
><em> 

'To Jesus Christ I commend my soul, Lord Jesus receive my soul.'

With one single blow of the sword, her head went off. It was over. Mark and George were the first ones to greet her in her new world.

' Mark! George!'

Anne cried tears of joy.

' Your Majesty.' They both said bowing

' No. I am simply Anne Boleyn now.' She replied

' Lady Anne Boleyn. Your modesty in your last moments and the one you are showing here are the proofs that our Lord has made no mistakes by forgiving you. Welcome to Heaven.' The mysterious voice said.

' I deeply thank God for his kindness towards me and I beg once more for forgiveness for all that I have done that lead good people to their demises.'

The former queen noticed that Mark and George were holding hands. She understood.

' I'm granted the mercy of Heaven. They are as well. I must not judge them, it is not my place. I love them both and if God allowed their love here, then, I must be happy. For both of them deserve happiness.'


	3. Jane

_Hello guys! English, it is not my motherly language, I'm French so I apologize if there are some mistakes. Don't hesitate to tell me where they are so that I can improve. I hope my little story will please you._

_Warning ! This fiction deals with a gay pairing. If you cannot bear the vision of homosexuality, please, just quit this page._

_This chapter is dedicated to automnrose2010._

_Sincerely_

_Marina Ka-Fai_

_**Finally free**_

_13TH of February 1542_

Once again, George and Mark, joined by Anne, looked from the edge to witness another death in their former world. Three years later, Georges' father died and had been welcomed in Heaven. Nothing between him and his son happened. There was just silence. He joined his wife who died in 1538. George and Anne saw them rarely. They knew that they were loved, but somehow, it was as if they all went back to Hever and fell into the routine it used to have in this castle when they were little. Loving parents but far away from them, with the way of behave that lead them all their lives. Thomas said nothing about George's sexual orientation. George put that on the fact that they were dead and so, he did not have to produce a Boleyn's heir anymore.

Catherine Howard had just been executed and it was now the turn of Jane Boleyn, George's wife.

George understood why Jane did that to him. He had been a terrible husband to her. He tried to love her for herself but each time he tried to be gentle with her, Mark's vision came into his mind. He regretted what he had done to her. That was just awful. But ironically, by seeking vengeance, she offered him the most marvellous gift: being able to live his love freely with Mark.

Jane was shaking, she was almost crying, she tried to remain calm and brave but that was in vain.

' God has permitted me to suffer this shameful doom as punishment for having contributed to my husband's death. I falsely accused him of loving in an incestuous manner, his sister, Queen Anne Boleyn. For this I deserve to die.'

A single blow from the sword. Jane arrived a few seconds later in front of George, Mark and Anne.

' Welcome in Heaven, Jane. You admitted your worst crime and you regret it. That was enough for our Lord to forgive you.' The voice said.

Jane looked at the man she was married to.

' I know that it is not enough, but this is all I can do. I can only apologize George. I have been a terrible wife.'

' And I, a horrible husband. We made such an imperfect match. I forgave you long ago Jane. For I deserved this death.'

She seemed a bit relived but then, she looked at Mark with tears in her eyes.

' I was jealous of you. What a fool I have been.'

' A lady should no be allowed to cry. Thanks to you, George and I can live our love freely here. And somehow, I was jealous of you too. George gave me the time of the night but you had him during the day. It hurt my heart so often. I was a fool as well. I knew that both of you did not want it. I cannot forgive you for you did nothing to me personally.'

' But Jane, if you wanted to avenge yourself from me, why did you get Anne involved in it? Why? She did nothing to you!' George asked

' I felt abandoned. I asked her to help me but she turned her back to me. I felt completely alone in the Boleyn faction. I... Like a stupid little fool, I believed that Cromwell was the key to a better future. I have been happy. Thanks to Queen Jane. But with time passing by, I felt remorse.'

She turned to Anne.

' I have not been kind to you either, Jane. I would have never imagined how unhappy you were. I did not know about George and Mark at that time. But that is not an excuse. George and I have been wrong on numerous things in this matter.'

Anne had a smile that warmed Jane's heart. She was forgiven.

' I cannot be your lover Jane, but at least, I can be your friend.'

Mark agreed.

' This is a new beginning. For you, for me, for us.'


End file.
